Within a similar type of information systems, different manufacturers may have different access operations to obtain or remove the same information. For example, voice mail systems which are controlled either by voice commands or dual-tone multi-frequency (DTMF) tones have varying access operations between different manufacturers, and one manufacturer may not maintain a consistent set of access operations for generations of their voice mail systems. Initially, this was not a problem for the majority of people since most people had at most one voice mail system to interact with. Now with the proliferation of voice mail systems for residential wired lines, cellular/mobile telephone service, and business based voice messaging systems, the average person is faced with having to contend with three or more different voice mail systems on almost a daily basis. This requires the user to remember three different sets of operations to do even simple tasks. Other informational system types also suffer from this type of problem. The end result normally is that the user of these informational systems limits themselves to one or two different operations simply so that they don't have to memorize three different sets. This results in low efficiency of use of these informational systems.